Better Man
by Da'Burgh73
Summary: Nearly three years after making possibly the biggest mistake of her life, Lady decides to give it another shot. How will Dante react to her return, and will they ever be able to start where they left off? AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you read before, read again.


OK, well, since I got all of 30-some hits to the song fics in the first two days, I'm coming to the conclusion that either, 1: My fan base has deteriorated (yee, dass probly whadappened), or 2: people don't click on stories with no summaries or overview of the characters and plots (wishful thinking). But, I'ma tweak this story a bit and re-post as it's own individual story, even though I said that's NOT what I wanted to do. And yes, it's going to be OOC. Song - Better Man, by Pearl Jam, from Vitalogy.

_**Better Man  
**_

----

_Waitin', Watchin' the clock, it's four o'clock, it's got to stop._

She sits on the bed of her single room apartment. She's not confused; she came to the realization that she made a mistake months ago. It wasn't so much that she was in a situation that she couldn't get herself out of, more so it was a situation where she was unhappy. That was all she really wanted. After putting on the show that she was some tough, untouchable broad that killed demons for a living, she wanted to be with someone who truly understood her. Not that her tough side was all a show, there was just another side of her that she wanted to show someone. Brian was a man that she thought would be the answer to her prayers, but after nearly two years of trying, she finally just gave up on trying to break through to him. As much as she hated to admit it, she made the wrong decision. Brian wasn't who she needed. When she thought about who it was she really needed, it sent cold shivers up her spine. She pulls out the old, tattered picture from her drawer. She examines it for an eternity; those icy blue eyes, that platinum mane of messy hair, and that smile that pierced her soul. She hears the lock on the door start to turn, and puts herself into a pretend slumber.

_Tell him, take no more. She practices her speech as he opens the door. She rolls over. Pretends to sleep as he looks her over._

He walks in, setting his jacket on the table, kicking off his boots. He walks over to the couch where she's sleeping. He looks at her carefully, still obsessed with her beauty. He begins to rub her shoulder, then notices the little piece of paper in her hand. He rips it from her grasp, and begins stomping about the apartment.

"Really, Lady?" he says. "After two years, you're still thinking about this fucking ass-hole?!"

She storms up.

"Don't talk about him like that!"

He throws the picture.

"You're un-fucking-believable. I give you the best two years of my life, and-"

"How are these the best two years of your life, Brian?"

"I take you out, I buy you shit, I-"

"That isn't what I need!"

"Then what, Lady? The sex not good enough for you?"

Well, as a matter of fact, it wasn't, but Lady decided to be the adult and bite her tongue.

"Brian, I need someone who I can talk to, who can talk to me. You think just because you throw money at me and tell me that you love me every now and then, I'm supposed to be happy?"

"If I'm such a bad boyfriend, then why didn't you go back to that piece of shit?"

"Because I wanted to give you a chance, but you never took it."

"So all those times you said you love me was all bullshit?"

_She lies and says she's in love with him. Can't find a better man._

"As much as I thought I did, no, Brian, I don't love you."

_She dreams in color, she dreams in red. Can't find a better man._

"Fine then, you stupid bitch. Go back to that worthless ass-hole. See how happy he makes you."

She glares at him.

"I will."

For whatever reason, this sets him off. He dashes at Lady with a right fist, but she easily ducks. As he turns around to face her, she grabs him by the shoulders and tosses him to the ground. No matter how many feelings she has, she's still a bad-ass.

"Fuck you, you stupid fucking cunt!" He barks as he gets up. "You're so fucked up in the head, nobody will be able to understand you! Have fun being alone the rest of your life!" He storms out of the door.

_Talkin' to herself. There's no-one else who needs to know, she tells herself._

She begins to wonder if this is how she's meant to be for the rest of her life; alone. It scares her. She wants him back. At this point, she'll do anything to right the wrong she made.

_Memories back when she was bold and strong, and waiting for the world to come along. Swears she'd do it, now she swears he's gone._

She figures, what the hell, might as well give it a shot. No sense in waiting. Thursday night, about six thirty. Highly unlikely he's out. She gathers up her keys, walks outside, and jumps on her bike. As she cruises down the interstate, a million thoughts race through her head. That night more than three years ago. She and Dante had been going out for a few months, and found that they really enjoyed each others' company far more than they had ever imagined. They began to develop a very deep level of intimacy, both physically and emotionally. Still, she could never kick that guilt of being in love with a demon. It bothered her so much that she forgot the simple fact that he was human, also. In the end, that hatred for her father and for all demons eventually lead her to split with him, and she gets a sick feeling in her stomach every time she thinks about it because she knows it broke his heart. She hasn't seen nor talked to him since. She's just now realizing just how much she needs to be with him.

_She loved him. She don't want to leave this way. She needs him. That's why she'll be back again._

She slowly approaches the doors of Devil May Cry, heart pounding. The slight droplets of rain have no effect on her. She doesn't look her best, but doesn't care. She knows that no matter how she looks, she's always beautiful to him. Just one of the reasons she fell in love with him in the first place. She lets out one last mighty exhale before turning the knob. The door slowly creeks open, and she peers in. There he is, feet propped on the desk, glass of wine accompanied with bottle, the latest copy of Sports Illustrated in his hands. He looks up, and freezes at what he sees. There she is, still as beautiful as the day she left. He swallows hard, this catching him completely off guard. For the first time Lady could ever remember, Dante got up from his desk when someone walked through his door. No words were exchanged. No gestures were made. Their eyes just stayed locked as they speed-walked towards each other. A long, warm embrace is what they share in the center of Dante's office. She's resting her head on his shoulder, squeezing the life out of him as he does the same for her. She knows now that she did indeed make a mistake nearly three years ago, and it was time to correct it.

_Can't find a better man._

They sit on the couch next to each other for hours, telling each other about the past three years. The jobs continued for both, demons dropping left and right. She was surprised at how well Dante took her talking about Brian, but she knew it was partly because she was naming his faults.

"Was there anyone you were with?" She asks.

"No."

"Really?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She moves in for a kiss, but he moves away. Her heart sinks.

"Lady..." He sighs. "I don't think we should."

"Why?" Her voice is hoarse.

"What's to say that you won't just up and leave again?"

"I won't, Dante, I promise!" She's now pleading.

He simply shakes his head.

"Dante, please." The tears are now visibly runnong down her face, and he needs to look away.

"Lady, just don't make this any harder than it has to be."

She hears Brian's voice. "Have fun being alone the rest of your life." It's on repeat in her mind. She's scared. Scared of this impending solitude that threatens to consume her for the rest of her life.

He gets up to go back to his desk. She bolts up and grabs him.

"Please, Dante, don't do this! I... I need you."

His mood changes.

"You need me?" He's glaring at her. "You need me?!" His tone and volume increase." "Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to leave me for no good fucking reason!"

"Dante, I have nobody else!"

"Join the fucking club, Lady! In case you haven't noticed, my entire family's dead, too! And unlike you, I didn't throw myself at the first stupid ass-hole I saw after we split! While you were out having fun with him everyday, I was crying myself to sleep every night, asking myself, 'What did I do wrong? Why did she leave?' As alone as you think you are, you have no fucking idea!"

She can't speak.

"And now that you're realizing just how shallow of a piece of shit he is, and how good our time together was, I'm supposed to just open my arms and take you back? Why did you leave, anyway, Lady?"

She bows her head, ashamed to answer him.

"I'll answer for you. Because I'm a demon."

She buries her face in her hands, and starts to bawl.

"I thought so. Then let me tell you something..." He moves closer to her. "For that, you're no better than the scum which lines my sword."

He turns to leave. She bolts up.

"Dante, don't leave me! I'm sorry!" She's grabbing his coat sleeve, holding on for dear life.

He simply removes his coat, and walks out of the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Dante!"

----

"Another one." Ordered Dante.

The bartender poured him another shot of Jack Daniels, which Dante downed instantly. He then took the glass and spiked it off of the ground, shattering it into a million tiny shards and pieces.

"Hey, douche-nut, let's ease up on the glassware! Shit doesn't pay for itself. I'm putting that on your tab."

"Whatever, just get me another one."

The bartender grabbed a new shot glass and refilled it with more whiskey.

"Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Come on, now, I've been servin' you booze for as long as I can remember. What's on your mind?"

"I don't wanna' talk about it."

"Well, that figures. Is doesn't seem like you talk to anybody, though."

Before taking his drink, Dante froze, and put his glass back down.

"There was one person..." He started. "I loved her. I thought she loved me."

"Oh, that old chestnut." The bartender started. "Let me guess... old girlfriend dropped by today?"

"Damn." Dante replied. "How'd you know?"

"Dude, I'm a bartender. I've heard every sad sob story at least twenty times. Not nearly as enjoyable as your standard 'AT STEEPID BITCH LEFF ME AN' TOOK ALL MY MONEY AN' ALL MY ARN CITIES!' story, though."

Dante couldn't help but laugh.

"There, that's more like." The bartender said. "So, come on, hit me."

"It was probably the best three months of my life." Dante started. "I can't think of a time period where I was any happier. We were just so... compatible with each other. I've never had a deeper conversation with another person."

"Keep goin', man."

"Then, one day, out of the clear blue, she just left."

"Ah, don't you hate it when that happens?"

"Well, that's the thing. I could never figure out why until today."

"And the reason?"

"Because I'm-" Dante has to stop himself. "I'm..."

"A demon!" The bartender says. "DING DING DING! WHAT DO WE HAVE FOR HIM, JOHNNY?!"

Dante was stunned.

"How the hell did-"

"Dante, everybody knows. It's pretty much the worst kept secret in this town. Seriously, it's more known than who Haley the village bicycle fucked last night."

"And you don't mind?"

"Nobody does, man. We all know it's you that that keeps all of our asses alive. After getting to know you somewhat, trust me, we love having you around here."

"But that's why I can't take her back. She left me for what I was, not who I was."

"How long ago was this?"

"Almost three years."

"Well, to be honest with you, everyone was uneasy around you back then. Hell, we were all afraid of looking at you the wrong way because we thought we might get punched in the face."

"I don't think it's that, though. I think it just stems more from her hate for demons." Dante sighs. "I just don't know what the fuck to do." He looks down at his drink.

"I'm gonna' give you a free piece of advice, and you listen closely."

Dante looks up.

"Forgive and forget. Shit happens, people make mistakes. You can't dwell on it for the rest of your life, otherwise, you'll just be a pissed off, miserable fuck all of the time."

Dante starts to nod.

"You're right."

"Yes! I'm that damn good. Oh, I'm taking this." He picks up Dante's shot and downs it. "Now, get the hell out of here and go get your lady!"

----

The roles are reversed. Now, he's standing in front of his office, his heart pounding. Her bike's still there. "She really must want me back." Dante thinks to himself. One last mighty exhale, and he opens the door.

"... Oh... Oh fuck... OH FUCK!"

There she is, doubled over in a small pool of blood.

"LADY!" He rushes over to her. When he turns her over, he sees her cold, glassy eyes, her weak breaths. Then, the two deep cuts, one in each wrist.

No hesitation. He scoops her up, puts her in his car, and speeds off to the hospital.

----

He sprints through the doors of the hospital, cradling the quickly fading Lady in his arms.

"I need some help out here!" He yells.

"Gurney!" A nurse yells.

Two more appear quickly, and rush Lady to the back.

Dante starts to walk behind them, when he is accosted by another nurse.

"Sir," He starts. "Just come with me, I just need to ask you a few things."

"Can't it wait?" Dante snaps.

"It'll just take a few minutes. The doctors need space, anyways."

Though he is a nervous wreck, Dante agrees.

"So, do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's my part- ... my girlfriend."

"What happened?"

"I went out for a bit, came back, and found her like that."

"Did anything happen before you left?"

Dante can't answer. He sees the doctor scribble something on his sheet of paper, probably something along the lines of, "Domestic Dispute."

"It's not your fault, sir. Nobody can predict how people will react to things. If you hadn't brought her in when you did, she probably wouldn't have had any chance. You're a good man."

"No..." Dante started. "I'm not."

About ten more minutes went by until a nurse came out to Dante.

"How is she?" Dante nearly jumps up from his seat.

"She's gonna' be fine. She's just resting now. Her body's exhausted from the blood loss, but her vital signs are very, very strong."

Dante smiled. "That's Lady." He thought to himself.

"Can I see her, please?"

"Sure."

The two walk back to where Lady is, and Dante instantly runs over to her side. He kneels down, and starts to stroke her hair back off of her forehead. She's a bit pale, but other than that, looks fine.

"Lady..." He starts. "Lady, please be alright..." He starts to squeeze her hand.

For the next few hours, he doesn't leave her side. He just watches and waits.

"Sir," The nurse starts. "Visiting hours are over. I'm gonna' have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not leaving."

"Sir, the hospital isn't allowed to-"

"I'm not leaving. I'm the reason she's here. You'll have to physically remove me if you want me to leave."

The nurse sighs. He knows of Dante, and decides it's best not to aggravate him, but aside from that, he knew Dante genuinely wanted to stay.

"Just don't go wandering around the place, huh?"

Dante nods, and the nurse leaves them alone.

----

Her eyes flutter open to see bright lights above her head. She has a bunch of wires, and tape on her arms.

"There you are." The nurse says.

Lady analyzes her surroundings quickly, and starts to go back to what had happened the night before.

"You've been out for awhile. How are you feeling?"

"A little tired, but other than that, fine." Lady says. "How'd I get here?"

The nurse gestures over to Dante, who is sound asleep, resting his head on his arms.

"Dante..." Lady starts to stroke his bangs.

"He stayed with you all night long. We couldn't make him leave. You're a lucky girl. If he hadn't brought you in when he did, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"Thank you."

"It's what we do, miss."

Dante starts to stir. Lady grows a huge smile, and places her hand on his cheek.

"Hey you." She says as his eyes open.

"Lady!" He instantly wraps his arms around her, and squeezes her for dear life. "Oh, God, Lady, I'm so sorry!"

His voice is hoarse, and Lady begins to get choked up as he continues.

"Lady, I swear to you, I'll never hurt you like that again! I'm sorry, I'm so sor-"

"Dante, it's okay. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, Lady. Please, forgive me."

He's staring into your eyes.

"Only if you can forgive me." She smiles.

Dante hugs her again.

"Lady, there's nothing for me to forgive."

----

A couple more hours go by, and the doctors finally clear Lady to leave.

"Thank you guys again, so much. I don't know what I would've done." Dante says to the nurses.

"No problem, sir. Hey, we couldn't have done your job if you hadn't done what you did." One says. "Guys like you are hard to find."

Dante smiles as Lady clings onto his arm.

"You kids take it easy, now."

"We will. And thanks again, so much." Lady says.

"Any time."

----

Dante's doing his damndest to make dinner. Lady' can't stop smiling. She always thought it was the cutest thing ever when Dante tried to cook.

"Dante, I told you, I'm fine."

"No, you need to eat, Lady."

"Dante, sit down before you light the place on fire."

"Come on, give me some credit."

Not two seconds after saying that does Dante spill water on the burner, causing huge flames to spit up in his face.

"Holy shit!"

Lady starts to bust out laughing as Dante battles his grease fire.

"OK..." Dante starts. "Maybe take a rain check on my home cooking."

He grabs two beers, and sits down on the couch next to Lady.

"Thanks, Emiril." She jokes.

"Shut up." Dante smiles.

After a few gulps each, Lady starts up again.

"Dante, thanks again for doing what you did. I'm sorry I-"

"Lady, it was my fault."

"No it wasn't. I just got really scared. Scared of being alone. When I saw you walk out that door, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"Lady, I promise, I'll never hurt you like that again."

"I know, Dante. It's alright."

"No, it isn't. I shouldn't have said what I did. I guess I was scared, too. Not to sound like the whiny little bitch, but after you left me, it really hurt. It actually took me a while to get over it. I think I was scared of dealing with that again, because I really loved what we had, and the thought of losing that again was just too much to think about. Then, when I came back and saw you like you were, my fear shifted from that to losing you. You said yesterday that you needed me, but really, I think I need you."

"Dante..." She starts. "I think we need each other."

They're gazing into each others' eyes.

"I think you're right."

"Dante, I promise, I'll never leave you. I'll never hurt you like I did ever again. Please, just give me a sec-"

He places his fingers on her lips, and inches his way closer to her. He kisses her lips softly, making her close her eyes. This is what she has been missing for all these years. He continues to kiss her soft lips until she responds more deeply, inserting her tongue into his mouth, hungry for what she has been missing. They stroke each others faces gently, feeling the goosebumps forming on each others' skin. This was already shaping up to be just like their first time. He leans her back, now hovering over her. He picks up her left leg, placing it on his hip as he continues the long, passionate, heated kiss.

"Lady," He starts, breathing and already sweating heavily. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

"I love you, too, Dante." Lady breaths. "So, so much."

The two finally come to the realization that they are the only ones for each other. Whatever happened in the past can stay in the past. How happy they make each other is what will keep them together. This is a love between two people that are very unique, and different from everyone else. This is a love that is special, and neither of them ever want it to end.

She drapes her arms around his neck, and pulls him down for another kiss, this time biting and tugging on his lower lip, letting him know just how badly she wants it. He knows this, and decides instead to tease her. He waited three years, she can wait for as long as he pleases. He returns a playful, somewhat evil smile, and slowly starts to unbutton her skirt. She responds by pulling his shirt off, revealing his still chiseled physique. She runs her hands through hes hair, then down to his face and chest. She knows just how sensitive his skin is, and runs her nails across his entire upper body, making him shiver with every new area she reaches. He's succeeded in the removal of her skirt, while she now moves her hands a little further south. She begins to caress his large member beneath his pants and boxers, making it grow with her touch. He unbuttons her blouse, as his leg shakes like that of a dog with Lady's continued treatment of his now fully erect shaft. As her one hand continues to swell Dante's manhood, her free hand fumbles the button and zipper on his pants. He hastily kicks the off so his dick quits suffocating. She finishes off her blouse, and tosses it aside. She forms a grip around Dante, and begins to slowly move it up and down. He tosses his head back, and lets out a manly exhale that makes Lady even more wet than she already is. She ups her pace, getting Dante to the full size which she loves so much, the swollen tip of his dick now dripping with pre-cum like a broken faucet. She stops, expecting him to remove them both from the rest of their bondage. Instead, Dante only unhooks her bra, still faster than any man she's ever been with, and begins to suckle on her large, milky, perky breasts, erecting the small, sensitive nipples with his expert tongue. He moves up to bite and suck on her sensitive neck, making her let out her first real moans of pleasure since they've been together. His hands are now cupping and squeezing her breasts, as she takes the initiative to pull off his boxers, leaving his massive shaft staring at her. She goes down, and runs her tongue from the base all the way up to the tip, where she licks and twirls her tongue about, causing his hips to jolt forward. She deep throats him then, and he helplessly splays his legs in the pleasurable feeling he gets from his cock being completely encased by Lady, the only girl he's ever been with who could pull that off. She works his shaft so expertly, as if she were trying to suck start a potato gun. His muscles start to tense, as she is sending him to heaven.

"Oh, God.. Lady... keep go- ... OHHHH!"

She's hitting all the sweet spots, and his orgasm is creeping up quickly. He grips her black hair, indicating to her that he's about to explode. Removing her mouth from around his length, she resumes her aggressive handling of it, and yanks it up and down until she hears him scream and sees his load blast off, nearly hitting the wall at the front of the office.

"Holy fuck..." He says as he lays down on the couch.

"Hmm, nice shot, babe." Lady smiled.

"Yeah, I could win a lot of bar bets like that." He joked.

He gets up after gathering himself. This is the point where Lady downs her panties, and spreads the legs, waiting for Dante to inject himself into her. Instead Dante resumes their kissing, and his hands now roam across Lady's tone back and flat stomach. He begins to plant kisses on the insides of her creamy white thighs, causing her to shudder with sensation. Then, two of his fingers slide beneath the soft, white fabric of Lady's panties, and penetrate her with with one movement. She gasps in pleasure, as he begins to prime her. She puts her arms on the back rest of the couch, and grinds her hips into Dante's hand.

"Oh... oh, Dante, please... please, fuck me. Ahh..."

Instead, he continues to probe her womanhood with his two digits, making her buck violently.

"Ahh... Dante, please, I... OHH, Dante, I can't take this anymore!"

He continues to forcefully ram his fingers into her, her increasing wetness starting to coat his fingers.

"Dante, I'm gonna' cum!"

He then quickly extracts his fingers, drops to his knees, quickly yanks her panties down, pushes her legs apart, and flicks his tongue into her.

"OHH, OHHHHHH!"

He licks her womanhood wildly, dipping his tongue deep into her valley, hitting all of her sweet spots.

"Ahh-h! AHHHH, OH, JESUS CHRIST!"

Her orgasm sends her sticky sweet cum into Dante's mouth, as he drinks her in, letting out a loud moan at the taste of her that he loves so much. It's her turn to lay back, as Dante creeps back up from the depths, staring into her eyes.

"Why do you torture me so?" She exhales.

"Torture? Pfft." He says. "Here, I'll make up for it."

He turns her sideways so her body is stretched across the couch, and he positions himself for entry. She splays her legs, and he starts to brush her wet opening with the tip of his member, making her moan with each touch.

"Such a sensitive pussy you have there, my sweet."

She punches him in the chest, not liking how he talks dirty to her.

"Oww! Now I'm going to have to make you pay for that."

She splays her legs even more.

"Come and collect then, big boy."

He smiles, and plunges his rock hard cock deep into Lady's valley, causing her to gasp out loudly in half pain, half pleasure. He starts to hump her, slowly at first, but gradually increasing his pace as he goes. His hands are now squeezing her round, firm ass, gripping in all of her busty wonderfulness. Her cries of pleasure could be heard from a block away as his pace gradually increases to something that sends her to the highest form of ecstasy possible.

"AHHHH!" She yells at the top of her lungs.

His hands are now placed firmly outside of her shoulders, as he goes as fast and as hard as he possibly can. Her legs are now wrapped around his waist, her hands once again draped around his neck. His dick swells, her walls tighten, and both are now screaming out loud for the universe to hear.

"OH, GOD, DANTE!" She screams as her orgasm explodes into tidal waves of cum, coating his shaft, making a perfect lubrication for him. Her eyes roll back into her head, and her legs and arms dangle helplessly as she has nearly blacked out from this second orgasm. He keeps going until he releases into her, making him seize up.

"AHH... AHHHHH!" He yells as he falls forward on her.

Steam is flying off of both of them, as they lay there with each other, breathing and sweating heavily.

"God, have I missed you." She breaths into his ear.

He bites her ear and tugs on it.

"You too, babe."

Lady's stomach suddenly grumbles.

"I thought you said you were fine." Dante smirks.

"Dinner does sound good actually."

"Italian?"

"Sounds great."

_Can't find a better man._

----

Well, hopefully that was better. If you read, please review. Happy Easter, folks. I'ma go throw eggs at some bunnies, follow Easter tradition. Oh, and here's a link that can about describe my culture and where I come from. PreciousBite, you'll appreciate this. By the way, get back writing your story. You too, rainfox. Take foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Punch in youtube before the link if it doesn't show up.

.com/watch?v=-WLEglxTOMY


End file.
